shallwedatefandomcom-20200214-history
Hajime The Hottest Summer with the Hottest Guy Spin-Off: Chapter 2
Episode 1 When we went exploring close to the sea, to find food for lunch, we found a building that seemed to be an abandoned hall. Enojo: "All right then! This evening, we'll just have to go in there for a dare." Enojo suggested this cheerfully, with an excited expression. Hikobane: "Another of Enojo's great ideas..." Hikobane stared at Enojo in disgust. Ryuzaburo: "Well, we have come all this way, you might as well do that too." Ryuzaburo, on the contrary, looked pleasantly at him. Sakura: "A dare?" I tilted my head in confusion. This was the first time I'd heard the word used that way. Enojo: "Ahh, basically it's a test of your courage. The night is so dark, it's a little unsettling, right?" Enojo: "So this is a game where you have to face up to that, and walk through it, and be brave in the face of fear." Sakura: "Walking around at night?! T-That's too scary! I couldn't!" I shook my head violently at Enojo's explanation. Sakura: "I just won't do it, testing my courage!" Enojo: "Oh well, if you say so." Hajime: "Raizo hates ghosts as well. He hates them with a passion." Enojo: "If you provoke Raizo, he turns on you pretty fast. It's easy to get him fired up about it." Enojo: "Anyway, this evening, shall we meet here again?" Sakura: "..." Sakura: "Are we... Are we really doing this dare?" At last, the evening came. We all walked to the hall again. Though Hikobane and Ryuzaburo were busy with the preparations for dinner... ...and they were also greeting the priest of the local temple, so they didn't come. And so they didn't take part in the dare, either. Instead, Raizo, who hadn't been with us before, was here now. Enojo: "Earlier, I put that weird seashell inside the temple." Enojo: "And now, you all have to go and fetch it. That's the dare." Episode 2 Sakura: "What?! Did you already go in there by yourself?" Enojo: "Yeah, I did. It's scary, but I managed it." Enojo: "So, don't let my bravery go to waste, eh?" Raizo: "H-Hey! If you're just going to go in there of your own accord..." Raizo: "Why am I being dared to do something you decided while I was sleeping?!" Raizo: "I won't do anything!" (Go on, Raizo! I'll support you...) Hajime: "Well, I thought you'd say this." Enojo: "No surprise, Hajime." Enojo: "Hey now, Raizo. You're not scared, are you?" (Like Enojo said at lunchtime, if you provoke him, he gets angry...) Raizo: "...Not at all!" Enojo: "It's okay, it is scary. That's the problem, isn't it?" Raizo: "I'm not scared!" Enojo: "Is that true? I don't really believe you..." Raizo: "I get it, I get it! I'll do it." (Raizo, you give in so quickly!) Enojo: "I thought you'd say that." Enojo imitated Hajime, and laughed. Enojo: "Sadly, Sakura, you should prepare yourself as well." Enojo looked me in the eye, and grinned broadly. (He's so mean...!) Hajime: "It's okay, Sakura. It's really not that scary." (I'm envious of Hajime's composure....) Raizo: "Okay then, if it's not so scary after all, why don't you go first?" Raizo: "I-I have to protect Sakura, so I'll go with her..." << Items Checkpoint: Passport x2 >> Episode 3 Hajime: "Hey, what's that all about?" Beside the surprised Hajime, Enojo spoke roughly. Enojo: "It's scary, so don't depend on Sakura, Raizo." Enojo put his head in his hands and looked disgustedly at Raizo. (I should really back Raizo up...) Sakura: "No, I'll go with Raizo! I'll be well protected with him." Raizo: "Yeah, leave it to me!" Hajime: "Oh really? Sakura..." Then I saw Hajime lower his eyes, looking a little dejected. (Hajime...?) Enojo: "Right, I'm going to go and check if the seashell I put there is untouched or not." Hajime: "Okay then. Good luck." Raizo: "T-Take care!" Enojo: "I will. I'll be waiting for you inside!" He replied, laughing, and went into the hall ahead of everyone else. Category:Draft